The present invention relates to a content sharing system and content importance level judging method, and particularly to the content sharing system and the content importance level judging method, in which importance level of content is determined for each user and valuable notice message is sent to a user.
In related art, the content sharing system which shares content of multimedia data uploaded to server such as Internet with a plurality of users is provided. On the other hand, in order to keep the relations with a number of users and communities, more than the past, various tools and multimedia data have come to be used with the progress of technology in the multimedia and communication system. Therefore, the amount of content that appears on the content sharing system becomes voluminous. However, because the content not needed for a user becomes so-called noise, it becomes a factor that makes the confirmation of content needed for the user be difficult. At present, the method which extracts only contents of high importance level from many contents is being requested in these situations.
Further, relating to the above, a system which notifies a user: if there is a content of a high importance level for the user on the content sharing system, and if there was modification of that content, and others is desired. When a notice message was issued, a user who received that notice message can access a predetermined content according to the content recorded in that message, and can browse it.
As the one that extracts high importance level data, for example, the one used for text-based documents such as electronic mail and so on which prioritizes data using a text classifier and which generates and transmits warning based on the order of priority, as proposed in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2003-527656.
Further, as the system that notifies user, for example, a system which notifies the user by mail, when there was a modification of the content made to correspond to a user as proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-5500.
However, there are disadvantages in the system described in the patent document 1 such that only text-based documents are available and the communication record in the past is not reflected to the order of priority.
Further, because the one described in the patent document 2 does not have a concept of importance level in the notice mail, all of notices with respect to modification of content are sent to the mail addresses registered. Further, the content of notice and frequency may not be modified easily corresponding to a user condition. Further, the notice message may not be distributed appropriately when there are a plurality of clients. Furthermore, the start/stop of notice may not be controlled by the mail, and other disadvantages have been recognized.
On the other hand, in the instant messenger, notice is sent to a client who logs in. The ON/OFF of notice such as log-in of a member and reception of message/mail can be changed by every client. However, whether or not to notify is determined by only the ON/OFF setting on the user side, and the notice may not be sent to the other media such as mail.
Further, in all of those systems, whether or not to give a notice is set only by the judgment on the reception side of notice, and there is no such a system in which an interest level of a notice receiver and recommendation level of a content contributor are taken into consideration and whether or not to notify is judged.
At present, there is a WWW (World Wide Web) as content sharing system widely used, and a user places files such as HTML on a predetermined directory in the WWW to disclose those files. A user browses contents by using a Web browser in the WWW. At that time, access information on browsing user is recorded in a log by a HTTP server, such as Apache, IIS (Internet Information Server: produced by Microsoft Corporation), and the like.
A content producer can see the log directly and can visualize it by using appropriate tool, if he or she has access right to the server. Further, the number of users who access the content can be displayed by using an access counter and so on.
A disadvantage of these systems is that a user can not set a permission of access record. A browsing user has no information regarding who knows that the browsing user has accessed it, and also the browsing user can not control the information. In other words, whether or not a producer of web pages has a browsing permission of access log from a server is not clear for the browsing user.
A user can leave a comment by using CGI, and can send a utility level of that page by using a button, depending on a web page. Although it is understood that a reading user is sending a certain kind of access information in such a system, an owner of that page needs to set up the CGI and others, and also, a browsing user clearly needs to write a comment and to push a button. Hence, there is a disadvantage that a user may not easily notify the visit to the page.